The Irelanders meets Hercules/Transcript
This is how Ryan vs. Thunderwing Round 2 and Thunderwing's imprisonment in Tartarus goes in Thunderwing's Revenge. Twilight Sparkle: in purple flames and with her voice and Thunderwing's voice You cannot defeat me, Prime-Prince. I have transcended physical being. Through my will, all upon this world shall fall into chaos. Ryan F-Freeman: You want the matrix? I'll got it here!the Matrix on himself Princess Celestia: Ryan! Princess Luna: Wait! Princess Cadance: No! Optimus Prime: Stop! Ryan F-Freeman: Why? using the Matrix Optimus Prime: Because you must keep it safe. Fly away from Thunderwing and save Twilight! backs up Twilight Sparkle: her voice and Thunderwing's voice Ah Optimus Prime. So happy you could make it to our reunion. Evil Ryan: Twilight! You can't do this! Twilight Sparkle: Evil Ryan? tortures Twilight Princess Celestia: Twilight! Princess Luna: No! Princess Cadance: Stop! Optimus Prime: Ladies, please. Ryan F-Freeman: What do I do? What do I do? Thunderwing: I will not stop until my mission is complete. Ryan F-Freeman: to Thunderwing and distracts him Thunderwing: Ryan away from Twilight destroy Princess Celestia. I command you. Ryan F-Freeman: Omega Supreme! Protect Princess Celestia! That's an order! Supreme grabs Celestia and puts her in his chest Thomas: Go, Ryan! How to imprison Thunderwing? Ryan F-Freeman: hitting Thunderwing on his head We need to do what Twilight's friends did to Tirek! Thunderwing: Did you forget? You need all six members of the Mane Six to use Rainbow Power. They won't work now that I have Twilight at my side. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I can be Twilight's replacement. I am part of the Mane Six! Thunderwing: Ha ha ha ha ha ha. You be Twilight's replacement? You don't even know how long I existed. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe not. But I show you a little something. the Kamen Guts pose Guts! Thunderwing: Let me show you true power. his own Trypticon Ryan F-Freeman: This could be a problem. piloting Mecha Bandicoot arrives and fires rockets at Thunderwing Crash Bandicoot: This one's for Princess Twilight! his bandmates, the Dark Stars, the Dazzlings, the Cyberlings and Sci-Ryan join Crash Thomas: Ryan! Your friends have arrived! smiles and ponies up Thunderwing: How is it possible?! uses his magic on Twilight, pureeing her Twilight Sparkle: Ryan... Why you save me? flies to Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: It's the right thing to do, Twilight. Together, we will imprison Thunderwing with the Matrix and the uh... the Elements of Harmony to make the one thing he won't destroy. The Matrix of Friendship! Thunderwing: There is no such thing as a Matrix of Friendship. more of his own Trypticons Ryan F-Freeman: Let me show you!!!his magic on the Matrix and the Elements of Harmony to make the Matrix of Friendship HAHAHAHA! Love from Gallifray, big bot! it in his chest the 12th Doctor watch as the power of the Matrix of Friendship fills Ryan with magic and energy, transforming him into a combo of Dark Ryan and Daydream Shimmer then the team gain Rainbow Power Thunderwing: How is this possible? You have no magic. Ryan F-Freeman: We do so! Thunderwing: I have Unicorn magic and all the Alicorn magic. 12th Doctor: That's what you think, evil-oversized tin can! Ryan Ryan. Power me up with Rainbow Power. Thunderwing: I am the instrument of Unicron's wrath. No one calls me a tin can! Sci-Ryan: Oh. Yeah. Rainbow Power number 2 will break some serious science here. Thunderwing I tell you what. It's going to be a whooper! You think you can stop us now, Thunderwing? If you want magic? laughs COME.... AND GET IT!!!! uses his magic and the 12th Doctor gain Rainbow Power and then Ryan uses magic on Sci-Ryan and he gain his Techno-pony anthro form with wings and Rainbow Power Sci-Ryan: laughs Send our regards to Tirek, Big boy! Thunderwing: Oh yeah, two can play. into his Rainbow Power form Ryan F-Freeman: Friends. Use your magic on Thunderwing! Sci-Ryan: Wait?! You got Rainbow Power as well?! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan